


Twelve Days of Christmas

by J_Love



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Love/pseuds/J_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my Sentinel version the X-mas carol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas

## Twelve Days of Christmas

by J. Love

The characters of the Sentinel are the property of PetFly. I'm only borrowing them.

thank you to the readers who helped me: RavenclawGrrl, Qwik, Ami and Bruce Alan Wilson. All remaining errors are mine alone. Please send feedback to jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

contains implied m/m

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
by J. Love   
jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca 

December 12/02 

Blair checked his backpack once more to make sure he didn't forget anything. 

"You got everything, Chief?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"How long do you think you will be gone?" 

"Shouldn't be more than two weeks. I should be back for Christmas. You still have it off, right?" 

"Yes," Jim said. 

"Sorry, man, but I couldn't get out of this. Harry covered so many of my classes this fall and he really wanted to spend time with his girlfriend while she's in town." 

"I know, it's okay. Where is this trip going again?" 

"It's a monastery retreat by San Francisco." 

"So no phones, right?" 

"Only in an emergency." 

"Behave yourself, Blair." Jim kissed Blair goodbye. 

* * *

Jim went into the station. 

"Hairboy get off okay?" H asked. 

"Yeah," Jim answered as he sat down and started going over case files. 

* * *

December 13/02 

Jim worked steadily before a young man interrupted him at 11:30 a.m. 

"Sir, I have a delivery for you." 

"Are you sure its for me?" 

"Yes sir, it's for Jim Ellison of Major Crimes," the young man replied, handing over a small brown bag. "Enjoy, sir." 

"Who sent it?" 

"An anonymous admirer, sir" the young man said as he left. 

Rafe came over to Jim's desk. "What did you get?" 

Jim opened the bag and pulled out a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. He unwrapped it slowly and sniffed. There was nothing wrong with it and it smelled good. Jim took a bite and moaned softly in pleasure. 

"I take it that the sandwich is good," an amused Rafe said. 

Jim only nodded as he finished the sandwich. 

* * *

December 14/02 

Jim was relaxing at home, watching television. Just as he was going to get up to make lunch, the doorbell rang. It was the same young man from yesterday. 

"Here you go, sir" said the delivery boy, handing him the brown bag and a small box. 

"Anonymous admirer again?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, sir." 

Jim closed the door and returned to the couch. He opened the box to find two Turtle chocolates. The bag contained a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. Jim smiled as he tucked into his lunch. 

* * *

December 15/02 

Jim had just finished the laundry. He came back to find two boxes and a brown bag in front of his door. Jim took them in and sat them on the table. He opened the smallest box first to find three French cream mints. The slightly larger box contained two Turtle chocolates and the bag had the anticipated chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

* * *

December 16/02 

Jim hurried to his desk after appearing in court eager to see what bounty awaited. It was almost noon, and four packages were already there. A long, narrow box revealed four red licorice Twizzlers. The smallest box had three French cream mints and the last box contained two Turtle chocolates. In the brown paper bag was a very appreciated chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

Joel came up to him as he pulled out the sandwich. "Who's sending you gifts, Jim?" 

Jim only smiled and handed him the card that came with the sandwich : 'Your secret admirer.' 

"Must be nice to have an admirer who cares about what you eat." Joel said with a grin. "I heard you only got the sandwich on Friday and now three more." 

"Yeah, although not quite accurate." 

"Oh?" Joel prompted. 

Jim grinned. "I got the Turtles and sandwich on Saturday and mints, Turtles and sandwich on Sunday." 

"Lucky guy," Joel commented before going to the break room. 

* * *

December 17/02 

Jim and Rafe came in at noon after questioning witnesses all morning. H was waiting by Jim's desk guarding his packages. 

Jim smiled as he saw the five parcels. He opened each in turn starting with the smallest bag. He'd spread it all out on his desk for viewing. The treasures included five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts off. Jim popped a donut in his mouth as he fetched a cup of coffee. 

H called out. "Who's sending these to you, Jim?" 

Jim just shrugged with a small smile on his face. 

* * *

December 18/02 

Jim and Megan come into the bullpen, scowling. Their feet were soaked from chasing a suspect through the slushy back alleys. 

Jim's scowl turned into a smile as he saw the six parcels on his desk. He ripped open the brightly wrapped package to find six white cotton socks. Jim immediately removed his wet shoes and socks and pulled on a dry pair of socks. He sighed in comfort. 

Megan came over. "Hey Ellison, share in your bounty." 

Jim grinned up at as he puts on his sneakers from his athletic bag which was beside him ready for a trip to the fitness center. "Sure, catch Megan." He tossed a pair of socks. 

Jim opened the rest of his presents: five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

* * *

December 19/02 

As Jim prepared to leave, a soft knock sounded at the door. He opened it to find only an envelope on the floor. A faint scent of cigar smoke lingered but it could have been left over from Simon's visit last night. Jim opened the envelope to find seven coupons for Starbuck's coffee. He smiled as he thought of a way to surprise the gang at Major Crimes. With a quick stop, Jim was well armed as he entered the bullpen. 

Jim smiled brightly as he passed out cups of coffee to Rhonda, Megan, H, Rafe, and Joel. He knocked on Simon's door. 

"Enter," Simon called out. 

Jim entered with the last two cups. "Here you go, Simon. Thanks for the coupons." 

"What coupons?" 

"The seven coupons for Starbucks that you left on my doorstep," Jim said helpfully. 

Simon grinned as he sipped his Starbucks coffee. "Sorry, Jim, they aren't from me." 

Jim looked at his friend. He could tell that Simon was telling the truth, even if he was hiding something. 

"Oookay... well enjoy the coffee." Jim left Simon's office to go his desk. 

The morning was quiet and spent on paperwork. At eleven, Jim went down to records to get some files. When he got back, there were six packages on his desk. They contained: six white cotton socks, five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

* * *

December 20/02 

Jim returned to the bullpen after spending the morning following dead end leads. It was quiet with everyone gone to lunch. Looking over, he saw seven packages for him on his desk. The card attached to the largest bag says : 'From your secret admirer.' He opened them starting with the unfamiliar one first. The small bag contained eight small black licorice panthers. The rest of the packages reveal their gifts as: seven coupons for Starbucks' coffee, six white cotton socks, five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

Rhonda returned early from lunch. "Quite a haul you got there, Jim." 

Jim looked up with a smile. "Yeah, did you happen to see who left them?" 

"Yes," Rhonda said with a secret grin. 

"Who was it?" 

"Just the regular delivery boy that brought the sandwich last Friday." 

"Okay, thanks Rhonda." 

Rhonda fought her smile as she returned to the conference room where the others waited for her. 

Jim watched her leave before looking over the gifts. "It must be Blair," he muttered to himself as he touched the panthers. "Though he usually lectures me about too many sweets." Jim picked up the phone before setting it down again. He remembered that Blair is incommunicado until he returned. Then he picked up the phone and called Harry. 

"Hi, this is Jim Ellison." 

\--"Yes, I'm Blair's roommate. How remote was that monastery?"-- 

\--"Oh, that bad. So there's no way he could contact someone while he's there?"-- 

\--"And he definitely left on the 12th...."-- 

\--"Thanks, Henry. I just wanted to double check. Goodbye." 

Jim hung up the phone to see Simon standing near the door. "Checking up on Sandburg, Jim?" 

"Yeah, I was sure he was the secret admirer but there's no way he could be doing it from the monastery." 

Simon grinned. "Why don't you just enjoy it for now?" 

Jim nodded absentmindedly before smiling. "You're right, Simon." 

* * *

December 21/02 

It's late afternoon when Rafe and H arrived at Jim's for the poker game. 

"Why so glum?" Rafe asked. 

"The game is still on, isn't it?" H questioned. 

Jim nodded and replied. "Yeah, it's still on. The others should be here soon. It's just that I've gotten used to getting a surprise from my secret admirer." 

"Nothing has come today?" Rafe asked. 

"No," Jim shook his head and shrugged. "Maybe it couldn't be done or it's over. I just wish I knew for sure who it was." 

"Don't worry, something will happen to let you know." H assured Jim. 

The others arrived and the game started. 

An hour later, a knock was heard and Jim hurried to answer the door. 

"Sorry, I'm late sir." The delivery boy who had come before said, before handing Jim a box containing nine parcels. 

Jim was smiling when he sat the box on the counter and started opening his presents. The others watched while exchanging quick, conspiring grins with each other. The parcels contained: nine bottles of Jim's favorite microbrew beer, eight small black licorice panthers, seven coupons for Starbucks' coffee, six white socks, five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

"I guess you were right, H. Do I have you to thank for this?" 

"Oh no, it's not me Jim." 

Jim looked at the others and they all shook their heads in denial. 

* * *

December 22/02 

Jim finished cleaning the loft and sat down to watch the game on television. 

Someone knocked on the door. When Jim answered it, there was only a box on the floor and the faint scent that Jim now associated with the delivery boy. 

Jim brought in the box and sat it on the table and opened it. Inside the box were ten packages. He opened them to find ten red pipe-cleaner hearts, nine bottles of his favorite microbrew beer, eight small black licorice panthers, seven coupons for Starbucks' coffee, six white cotton socks, five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

Jim was smiling and once again almost positive that Blair was somehow behind all this. 

* * *

December 23/02 

Jim came in again bearing gifts of coffee for the men and women of Major Crimes. He was wearing a small, irrepressible grin. 

The others couldn't help but to join in with Jim's good mood. 

At noon, the delivery boy came in with a box of gifts for Jim. "Here you are, sir. Would it be convenient for me to stop by your apartment later to deliver something?" 

"Yes, I should be back home about six." 

"Thank you, sir. Enjoy the gifts." 

Jim opened the box to find eleven presents. They are eleven coupons for Wonderburger, ten red pipe-cleaner hearts, a promise note to deliver nine bottles of microbrew beer that evening, eight small black licorice panthers, seven coupons for Starbucks' coffee, six white cotton socks, five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. 

"Have you figured out who your secret admirer is, Jim?" Simon asked. 

"Yes, but I'll have to wait for tomorrow to be sure." Jim said with grin. 

* * *

December 24/02 

Jim came in to the bullpen at eleven after looking up some files in records. Everyone was standing around his desk. 

"Did I miss the delivery boy?" Jim asked. 

"No," Rafe said, "Although your box is here." 

"How?" 

Rafe shrugged. "We were in the conference room and when we came out, it was here." 

"So are you going to open it?" Simon asked. 

Jim nodded slowly as he stretched out his senses, trying to detect Blair. 

Connors nudged him and whispered, "Hey, Jim. Now is not the time to zone." 

Jim shook off his zone and opened the box. There were twelve parcels inside. The first envelope had a note inside: 'Look at the doorway, Jim.' Jim looked but saw no one. He started to walk there to see if anyone was outside. 

Blair slipped out of the break room and came up quietly behind Jim. He shut off his personal white noise generator. "Hey big guy, where are you going?" 

Jim turned around and stared at Blair for a moment. "I knew it was you," Jim said as pulled Blair into a hug. 

Blair laughed and began his twelfth day gift. He gave Jim twelve kisses with a softly murmured "I love you" after each one. After the last kiss was delivered, Blair stepped back. "Open the rest of your gifts, Jim." 

Jim pulled Blair back into his arms. "We'll open them together." 

The rest of the gifts were opened to reveal: eleven coupons for Wonderburger, ten red pipe-cleaner hearts, a note promising nine bottles of microbrew beer to be waiting in the loft's fridge, eight small black licorice panthers, seven coupons for Starbucks' coffee, six white cotton socks, five miniature buttermilk donuts, four red licorice Twizzlers, three French cream mints, two Turtle chocolates, and a chicken salad sandwich with the crusts cut off. The only difference is the card which says 'For My True Love, from Blair' instead 'Your Secret Admirer.' 

Jim hugged Blair tightly. "Thank you, Blair. I love you too." 

Simon cleared his throat. 

Jim and Blair looked at the smiling faces surrounding them and then at each other. 

"Permission to leave early, Simon?" Jim asked. 

Simon laughed. "Go on, you two." 

"You guys can have these gifts, I have the one I want." Jim told them as he escorted Blair quickly out of the bullpen to celebrate in private. 

* * *

Later that night, snuggled together in their bed, Jim and Blair exchanged kisses as their bodies cooled. 

"How did you manage it?" 

Blair grinned. "Everyone helped out. I arranged it while you were at court on the tenth." 

Jim laughed softly. "Chief, you never cease to surprise me." 

"I hope so, Jim. I love you." 

"I love you too, Blair." 

\--The End--  
Please let me know what you think. 

* * *

End Twelve Days of Christmas by J. Love: jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
